<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Endless Mixtape — Chapter 01 by pryanichek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559795">Endless Mixtape — Chapter 01</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pryanichek/pseuds/pryanichek'>pryanichek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Endless Mixtape [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Conflict, Friendship, Gen, Partially OOC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:16:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pryanichek/pseuds/pryanichek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like it was only yesterday that Han Jisung was in high school. It seems that he just recently passed the final exams. And now he is already standing in the middle of the campus of the Korea National University of the Arts, preparing to cross the threshold of the main building in order to first join the student atmosphere and take the first steps towards adulthood. And it seems that it needs to rejoice — the school is left behind, the most interesting begins: studying, communication, new friends, creativity... Anyone would be happy. But not Jisung.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Endless Mixtape [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Endless Mixtape — Chapter 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/713464">Endless Mixtape</a> by китёнок_0311, insomnia0325.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All future tags are indicated in the series description.</p><p>I apologize in advance for any possible mistakes in grammar or punctuation. English is not my native language, but I try to work hard on it. Thanks! ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It seemed like it was only yesterday that Han Jisung was in high school. It seems that he just recently passed the final exams. And now he is already standing in the middle of the campus of the Korea National University of the Arts, preparing to cross the threshold of the main building in order to first join the student atmosphere and take the first steps towards adulthood. And it seems that it needs to rejoice — the school is left behind, the most interesting begins: studying, communication, new friends, creativity... Anyone would be happy. But not Jisung. Not daring to enter the educational building, he closed his eyes and indulged in memories.</p><p>For the past few years, the guy dreamed of music. Songwriting has long been his main hobby, and Jisung could not imagine himself without a notebook, in which he wrote down all his thoughts when he had hard times. An emotional young man always had many thoughts, both good and bad. Despite his young age, Jisung has already gone through a lot of upheavals — the forced move to Malaysia due to his father's work (and, as a result, the change of school and environment), and the betrayal by the best friend, and the first relationship (which however were short-lived and ended in nothing good). It was difficult at times, but all these events were a good experience, and by the age of eighteen Jisung had learned something from life, matured, became more serious. But of course at the same time more closed to strangers.</p><p>He always dreamed of expressing all the experiences of past years in songs, one-day recording and releasing them, becoming a famous rap artist and author. And he had good potential for this. Jisung even found friends who shared his interests when he surfed through the thematic communities on social networks again. Bang Chan and Changbin, students at the Korea National University in Seoul, once noticed and commented on one of his blog posts about music. Jisung answered them immediately, the guys got into a conversation and instantly became friends. New friends supported his endeavors. The three of them quickly hit it off and realized that they could work together well if they had the opportunity to regularly see each other at the studio which the guys organized in their rented apartment in Seoul. After learning that Jisung's father was ending his work contract and the family was going to return to Korea, Chan and Changbin increasingly began to persuade their friend to go to their university. They say that there is a decent preparation and the road to the future is guaranteed.</p><p>At first, Jisung doubted if he could do it. Chan actively encouraged him citing himself as an example — the elder one was originally from Australia but managed to go to university once and now he almost graduated from it. He said that Jisung is not the only applicant who barely flew from another country — another Chan's friend from Sydney also enters the first year on his tip. And Jisung will find it easier to study anyway since he is Korean. Thanks to the support of Chan he believed more and more in himself every day and that he would definitely go there. And if foreigners could... And the more often the trinity discussed this on Skype, the more the future student dreamed of being in this particular educational institution. He was already mentally sitting at the lectures, imagining how he wrote the first demos with his friends, how one day some cool producer noticed them…</p><p>All dreams collapsed overnight when one evening during a family dinner the conversation about Jisung's future came up. Upon learning that his son was going to one of the best universities and has every chance the boy's father was delighted at first. But as soon as he heard about Jisung's chosen a Faculty of Music and specialty of composition, he went berserk. Jisung was struck with an angry tirade that music is not serious, that it does not guarantee a stable future, that all these dreams of producing, rap and performing are purely teenage, and that Jisung will get tired of it in a year or two, and when that happens, what will he do then? Drop out of university? This is a wasted time.</p><p>“You can listen to this your... poetry of the streets or whatever it is as much as you like but you will study wherever I tell you!” Mr. Han-nim summed up the conversation in a tone that does not tolerate objections. “I don’t want a fleeting whim to confuse you and ruin everything. Now you have excellent prospects, you have passed the exams brilliantly, you have good marks in the report card. So that I don't hear a word more about performances and studios.</p><p>Something snapped in the cheerful and active Jisung that evening. He had never expected such pressure. His relationship with his parents has always been excellent, but his father destroyed their friendship with his categoricalness. There was no support from the mother too — she completely shared the point of view of her husband. Jisung was sitting at the table, hunched over and staring at his plate. The dream was crumbling before his eyes. Everything that he had dreamed of these months melted before his eyes like a haze. Trying to argue and explain that his hobby is much more serious and he is ready to surrender to it completely Jisung received another portion of criticism and realized that dreams are the end and that he has a harsh reality in front of him - he cannot argue with his parents. The quarrel dragged on and turned into a scandal. At the very end, the guy who surrendered looked sullenly at the older sister sitting opposite. Leeyoung responded with a sad, apologetic look and closed her eyes — she was on his side, but they both knew that their parents would not listen to her either.</p><p>Angry Jisung got up from the table and walked into his room. The family conflict did not fit into his head — how could parents do this to him? This is his future, not theirs, it is up to him to decide. But an hour of squabbling was not enough to convince them of the seriousness of his hobby. He needed to write to the guys and warn them that they will have to carry out their plans without him. Sighing heavily Jisung lay down on the bed and opened a general chat.</p><p><strong>[J.One]:</strong> <em>Bad news, guys...</em><br/>
<strong>[CB97]:</strong> <em>Are you staying in Malaysia?! We will not meet?((</em><br/>
<strong>[J.One]</strong>: <em>No, not really.</em><br/>
<strong>[SpearB]:</strong> <em>What happened???</em><br/>
<strong>[J.One]:</strong> <em>Just had a conflict with my parents. We discussed the university, they are against me going to the music faculty.</em><br/>
<strong>[SpearB]:</strong> <em>Oh, sh...</em><br/>
<strong>[CB97]:</strong> <em>OMG Jisung, did you say that we have a studio and that we are doing it seriously? That this university has all the possibilities?</em><br/>
<strong>[J.One]:</strong> <em>Yes, I did... It's useless...</em><br/>
<strong>[SpearB]:</strong> <em>I can feel from the messages how shitty you are right now.</em><br/>
<strong>[J.One]:</strong> <em>Thank you.</em><br/>
<strong>[SpearB]:</strong> <em>No, really! We are with you, dude!</em><br/>
<strong>[CB97]:</strong> <em>I support Changbin. And what are you going to do now? What specialty to apply for?</em><br/>
<strong>[J.One]:</strong> <em>I don't even know. Parents are shoving me into architectural design, this faculty is in many universities, some are much easier to enter.</em><br/>
<strong>[SpearB]:</strong> <em>What?! ARCHITECTURE?! Well, fucked up!</em><br/>
<strong>[J.One]:</strong> <em>Don't rub salt into the wounds.</em><br/>
<strong>[CB97]:</strong> <em>We have this faculty at our university. Join us and we'll study music after the lectures!</em><br/>
<strong>[SpearB]:</strong> <em>Optimistic Chan))))))</em><br/>
<strong>[J.One]:</strong> <em>I don’t know, the mood is not right…</em><br/>
<strong>[CB97]:</strong> <em>Well, I understand your state now, but since it happened then let's proceed from what we have. You can completely abandon the dream, but you can continue to go towards it at least in this way. For now. And you never know — what if your parents look at it from the other side and accept your interests? And then you will transfer.</em><br/>
<strong>[J.One]:</strong> <em>Father is stubborn shitless, you just don't know him. I doubt that I will succeed.</em><br/>
<strong>[SpearB]:</strong> <em>Wrong setting!</em><br/>
<strong>[CB97]:</strong> <em>I agree. All in all, Jisung, we think you should go to our university anyway. And it will be a good place to start.</em><br/>
<strong>[J.One]:</strong> <em>Well, at least I already have friends at this university. Maybe you are right…</em><br/>
<strong>[CB97]:</strong> <em>When are you coming back?</em><br/>
<strong>[J.One]:</strong> <em>In four days. We land at noon.</em><br/>
<strong>[CB97]:</strong> <em>Do you want us to come to meet you?</em><br/>
<strong>[J.One]:</strong> <em>Yes, I guess... But we won't talk for a long time, I'll be with my family. I hope I can see you in the crowd)))</em><br/>
<strong>[CB97]:</strong> <em>We'll paint a sign with your nickname XD</em><br/>
<strong>[J.One]:</strong> <em>Yeah, my father will see it, decide that I have already invented a stage name for my performances, and will strangle me in the same place and bury me next to the terminal.</em><br/>
<strong>[CB97]:</strong> <em>Okay, I was joking about the sign. It will be hard not to see us — Changbin will wear all black!</em><br/>
<strong>[J.One]:</strong> <em>:)))))))</em></p><p>Talking to his friends cheered up the upset Jisung a little. Be that as it may, in any case, he will soon find himself in his native country, go to a good university and meet cool people. And there really is — who knows what will happen?..</p><p>And now, a few days later, the flight took him to Seoul. Jisung walked briskly around the airport and peered intently into the faces of the people. Being seized with impatience and a desire to meet with friends quickly he wanted to jump and run around the hall. Parents watched at their son in bewilderment, his eyes were full of enthusiasm and excitement. How close can virtual acquaintances be? Jisung never had any problems with communication in real life until he was betrayed by a friend. After that, a guy closed off. But for some reason, it was after the correspondence with Chan and Changbin that the parents noticed that their son was once again becoming cheerful and open for a while.</p><p>Jisung saw his friends at the far door. It was really hard not to recognize the guys - Bang Chan, smiling all slimily, with blond burnt hair, dressed in all denim, and in contrast to him the brunette Changbin completely in black and with a frown, that was barely visible from under his bangs tightly pressed to his forehead with a beanie hat. Jisung even stopped for a moment and swallowed nervously — these two looked so cool that he felt uncomfortable. They are senior students, Chan is in his last year and already has some clues in the music field, and Changbin is a rapper with such a cool flow reading that Jisung could hardly remember anyone better than him. Why should they bother with the freshman?</p><p>Meanwhile, Changbin hurried to greet him first, and Jisung felt better. He realized that all his thoughts were in vain and caused by the stress of the flight and the upcoming admission to the university. Serious at first glance Changbin instantly became friendly, and even under his bangs it was clear that his eyes were shining with joy. Chan followed, still smiling warmly. Jisung bowed, greeting the elder guys, and also gave them the brightest smile in the world. Although they met in person for the first time, he already had time to feel that he was with these two on the same page and they had many cool moments ahead of them. Jisung honestly didn't know why the senior students liked him so much, but he was happy that he had such interesting friends.</p><p>Someone coughed behind him. Jisung turned around and saw his parents. Both had blatant displeasure on their faces. Father pointedly tapped his forefinger on his wristwatch, mother impatiently stamped her foot and pursed her lips. Both looked at the guys skeptically. And only Leeyeong sparkled with happiness, seeing her younger brother smiling for the first time in a long time.</p><p>“Sorry guys, we have a taxi ordered,” Jisung said apologetically, looking at his friends in awe. “You have no idea how glad I am to finally see you! So much time to chat on Skype and KakaoTalk…”</p><p>“And even more time ahead in the studio!” Changbin exclaimed and lightly punched him in the shoulder with his fist.</p><p>“Hush you!” Chan hissed at him, noticing that Jisung's parents were glancing at them unkindly, and then leaned over to the younger and winked. “All our ideas, all planned works are still in effect! Do you remember?”</p><p>“Sure!” he smiled even wider. “Okay, I have to go. Thank you for coming to meet! I'd love to chat with you for at least ten minutes, but... ”Jisung nodded slightly towards the family and rolled his eyes.</p><p>“We’ll talk a more later,” Bang Chan promised. “Good luck with your entrance exams! And write to us as soon as everything becomes known!..”</p><p>The younger waved them goodbye and returned to his family. In the taxi, his father and mother grumbled at him for nearly detaining everyone because of his strange friends. Jisung was hurt by these words, but this time he did not get into a skirmish so as not to spoil the impression of the long-awaited meeting and good mood. He just took out his phone with headphones and plunged into music. There is only one thing on his mind - be sure to enter the same university where the guys study...</p><p>...Jisung opened his eyes and breathed in deeply as if he wanted to absorb the whole atmosphere of knowledge that reigned in this beautiful place. He did it — he entered the university he wanted. Of course, not for the specialty of dreams, but at least he will be close to friends. Bang Chan is right — they can do music outside of classes too. The main thing is that parents do not know about it. But he can somehow get away with it — sometimes to shade the truth, and sometimes to remain silent at all. Jisung did not like lies, but the resentment against his parents prevailed in the soul of the temperamental guy. Because of their prohibition and because of the imposed specialty, he wanted to write and perform songs even more. Not only because he was obsessed with it, but also out of principle and out of spite.</p><p>Looking around for a bit more, Jisung wrote to Bang Chan and Changbin, asking them to meet before the lectures, and then confidently walked towards the main academic building.</p><p>***</p><p>A warm spring wind blew through the lowered window of the car door and ruffled Hyunjin's hair, who settled comfortably in the back seat and watched the houses and trees sweep past the window. Looking at the rearview mirror, the guy met the reflection of his father's eyes, which made him smile. He, as if sensing this, looked at the mirror and smiled encouragingly in return. They rode in silence but understood each other without words. Today is the first day at the university, and the young man was impatient to find himself among like-minded people as soon as possible.</p><p>Entering the dance faculty was a challenge for Hyunjin. He loved dancing more than anything in the world, and he has been doing it since elementary school, practicing harder and harder every year and attending various competitions. Everything was going great, Hyunjin often won prizes, mastered various styles, made many friends and a long time ago decided on the future. His parents supported all his aspirations and were infinitely happy when their son, two years before graduating from high school, told them that he had chosen the university he wanted to go to.</p><p>However, Hyunjin's dream was nearly ruined. Having decided on the future higher education, he began to train even more. The puberty and the desire to achieve the intended goal by all means played a dirty trick with the guy. Friends and parents warned him to save his strength before entering to the university, because the young dancer was already doing so well. But Hyunjin ignored the advice and stubbornly increased the workload and working hours in extra classes. As a result, at the next training session, the young man performed a spin and injured his knee. Fortunately, there were no ligament ruptures or fractures, but Hyunjin had to quit dancing anyway during his rehabilitation period and it scared him. It is extremely difficult to stay at home, missing out on an extra opportunity to work out. More than anything, the guy was afraid to say goodbye to the hobby of his whole life.</p><p>Hyunjin, who almost lost hope, was helped by his elder friend Minho, whom he knew from an early age and went to the same dance school. At the time of Hyunjin’s injury, Minho was already a first-year student at the University of the Arts and had long waited for his dongsaeng to graduate from high school and go there to join his dance team, as they dreamed all their youth. Actually, this was one of the reasons why Hyunjin chose this particular establishment.</p><p>The rehabilitation was successful, the injury was all healed, and the doctors allowed the young man to return to dancing, but strictly forbade him to train beyond measure. Hyunjin was overjoyed — he would be able to continue on his path, study at the same university with Minho, go to the dance competitions with him... The guy learned a lesson for life and never experienced difficult tricks again. However, despite the warnings of the doctors, he still sometimes stayed in the hall until late — what can you take from a temperamental and stubborn teenager? ..</p><p>...And now Hyunjin was on his way to the university, enjoying the thought of being a student starting today. Realizing himself in a new status, he was filled with pride. He was sure that fate had a lot of interesting things ahead for him.</p><p>The car stopped at the campus. Hyunjin's dad went outside and the guy followed. Both took an awkward pause. The young man felt a lump in his throat — he understood that his parents did not want him to grow up so quickly. And he knew that right now, for the thousandth time, he would hear exactly these words. School flies too fast.</p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath. For as long as he could remember, he had always been dancing, but now everything felt as if he was entering a completely new life. He was not scared, he felt more impatience and a little excitement that he would be able to dance with Minho again and meet new people who give themselves up to dancing just like him.</p><p>The guy shifted from foot to foot — he was eager to see the new practice room, to hear the creaking sound of sneakers on the floor. Hyunjin broke into a smile at the thought of training soon. The father, seeing what a happy son, only smiled back.</p><p>“Mom and I are very proud of you,” he said, opening his arms. “You have no idea what happiness it is for parents to know that their son has chosen a specialty and achieved admission to such a good university.”</p><p>“And for me, happiness is to hear these words. And to know that you always support me in everything.” Hyunjin hugged him tightly. “I wouldn't have achieved anything in life without you. But every time I doubt something, I remember that you are on my side anyway, no matter what decision I make. Thank you very much for that.”</p><p>“We raised a wonderful dancer,” the father looked at his son, who, at nineteen, managed to stretch out above him. “You will definitely shine, you will see.”</p><p>“I love you, dad…” tears flashed in the guy's eyes.</p><p>“Oh, touching…” someone's voice rang out.</p><p>Hyunjin flinched and turned around in fright, but immediately breathed out in relief and laughed. Behind them, lazily leaning his shoulder against a tree and crossing his arms over his chest, stood a handsome guy looking at them with interest. Hyunjin's father looked over his son's shoulder and was also delighted to see a familiar face.</p><p>“Minho!” the man exclaimed.</p><p>“Hello, Hwang-nim!” the guy came up and bowed respectfully.</p><p>“Hi, Hyung!” Hyunjin greeted.</p><p>The third-year student chuckled and exchanged the signature handshake they had invented as a child.</p><p>“How did you grow up…” meanwhile, Hwang Sr. appreciated, looking at Minho. “I still remember you like this,” the man dropped his hand to the level of the waist. “When I picked you up and Hyunjin from dance school and brought you to dinner, when you both did the stuff you crazily did at our house, when…”</p><p>"Dad ..." Hyunjin interrupted gently. “Sometime later. My lectures are starting soon, and Minho still has to show me our wing.”</p><p>“Yes, of course, I'm sorry,” the father smiled embarrassedly. “I just can't get used to the fact that you grew up so quickly... Well, okay, I won't detain you anymore, study! Minho, do not forget that you are always a welcome guest in our house. Come to dinner sometime, we haven't seen you in ages!”</p><p>“My pleasure, Hwang-nim, thank you!” He thanked as he watched the man get behind the wheel.”</p><p>“Oh, and one more thing,” he leaned out of the car window. “Don't let my son study until morning. And do not forget to rest yourself, this is important!”</p><p>“I'll look after him!” Minho promised, winking and forcefully slapping his friend on the back, while Hyunjin just winced and rolled his eyes.</p><p>The car drove away, leaving behind only a small cloud of dust. Hyunjin looked after it for a while, realizing that a wonderful and long-awaited time had just begun in his life - studentship.</p><p>“From now on, I'll take care of you,” Minho said with an insolent grin.</p><p>“Don't even think about it!” Hyunjin snapped jokingly. “You better go and show me the dance hall.”</p><p>“It’s all about dance hall with you! In the first year, you will not study there very often.”</p><p>“What, and no practice?!” Hwang was horrified, doubting the choice of the institute for a split second.</p><p>“Yes, there will be practice for you, calm down. It's just that in addition to them, in the first year, you will have to learn a bunch of unnecessary, but mandatory nonsense,” a friend explained with an important air, leading him through the courtyard to the main building. “And get ready, here they will demand much more from you than at school. Dancing also applies, by the way. All what we were taught when we were teenagers that's tiptoe through the tulips compared with what you're going to find beyond these walls.”</p><p>Minho gave the youngest a little tour, showing all the classrooms where dance students were studying. The university was really as good as it was praised in the media and on the Internet — there were all the conditions for full-fledged training of creatively gifted youth. What impressed Hyunjin the most was the spacious dance hall with luxurious flooring, lighting and equipment. The glittering mirrors made the room appear twice as large as it actually was, and thus made it look more majestic. A dream, not a practice room!</p><p>“Cool!” Hyunjin's eyes lit up. “You will take me to your dance team?”</p><p>“I don’t even know,” Minho feigned thought. “We still need to look at what you are capable of. ‘Cupcakes’ team is no place for the amateurs.”</p><p>He laughed out loud, pleased with his own sarcasm, and Hyunjin shoved him in the side in resentment.</p><p>“In general, come to the audition in two weeks,” summed up the elder guy.</p><p>“Who arranged it? You, or what?” Hwang snorted.</p><p>“Yes,” Minho suddenly became serious and closed the hall, going out with his friend into the corridor.</p><p>“You've accomplished a lot in your third year here,” Hyunjin's voice was filled with respect.</p><p>“I just really love what I do,” Minho shrugged. “And what about the team - what a stupid question?! Of course, you will become one of us. But come to the audition anyway - we'll check out the other guys. We need fresh blood, since many of our members graduated from the university, and there are fewer of us, and no one has canceled dance competitions.”</p><p>“I really thought that you were going to put me on a par with newbies.”</p><p> </p><p>“To be honest, I am not a supporter of protection. But I already know that you dance awesome.”</p><p>“I agree,” Hyunjin nodded. “No, if you want, I will audition with everyone for fairness.”</p><p>“Listen, you have much time ahead to perform,'' the hyung pulled back. “So be it, I will make an exception and take you to the team. The teammates already know.”</p><p>“Thanks!”</p><p>“But for that you will only refer to me as ‘sunbae’!” Minho smiled slyly.</p><p>“Well, no, you are not going to take it from me!”</p><p>“Okay, okay, I was joking... That's it! I have to go to practice. And you…”</p><p>“And I need to go to a group meeting in one of these classrooms,” Hyunjin checked the schedule and looked around absently. “Somehow they wrote it incomprehensibly.”</p><p>“Let me see… You’ll be right there,” Minho pointed to the end of the corridor. “Have a good start to the year! Get comfortable.”</p><p>Beaming with joy and impatience, the freshman almost ran to the right office, burning with a desire to quickly get to know those with whom he will study side by side for the next few years.</p><p>***</p><p>Felix left the dorm and timidly walked to the educational building. The architecture of the university was admired. All the buildings belonging to the educational institution occupied a huge territory and were combined into a real campus, representing an ensemble of several gray buildings in a modern style. The scale of the campus amazed even Koreans themselves, not to mention students from other countries. Felix, who arrived from Australia, was precisely such a foreign guest.</p><p>From an early age he loved to dance. Even in elementary school he showed these abilities, and a little later the guy ended up in a dance academy. Developing skills and winning prizes in various competitions and dance battles, Felix cherished the dream of becoming a professional choreographer and performing dance performances. And also show himself to the world and demonstrate his talent. Dancing was his life, and at the academy he was considered one of the best students.</p><p>The Korean National University of the Arts was famous for its graduates not only in the country itself but also far beyond its borders, so it is not surprising that many people from overseas sought to enroll here. Felix learned about this place from Bang Chan, with whom he became friends for a long time in Australia, and tried to follow his example in everything. A few years ago Chan moved to South Korea and entered the first year of the music faculty, told about the conditions for teaching dance here, and Felix got even more fired up with the idea to follow him.</p><p>The dream obscured the mind, and the modest guy did not think that, in addition to the place of study, he would have to radically change his life - get used to the new country, its culture and laws, the mentality of the inhabitants and, in particular, future classmates. He learned the language barely, spoke it relatively fluently, but his pronunciation and grammar were lame. Bang Chan consoled him by reassuring him that it's treatable if he practiced often with native speakers, of which there are, of course, in abundance at the university. The most important thing is to study hard, not miss classes and be industrious. It will be hard, but over time you can get used to it, and the result is worth it. And inspired by the dream, Felix was looking forward to graduation.</p><p>And then he entered the University of Arts in South Korea. The guy remembered for a long time the day when he received the coveted email with congratulation and an invitation, as well as with a registration form in the attachment. The invested efforts were justified, and the sleepless nights spent behind textbooks were not in vain. Felix could not believe that miracles happen and he was so easily lucky. Until now, studying abroad seemed like a fantasy to the guy, but he is about to have a flight, after which a completely new life will begin. Is he ready for it? Felix was sure he is...</p><p>But in real life it turned out that it's not all positive as he drew himself in his dreams. No, the university and the dorm really turned out to be equipped according to the highest class, Chan did not lie, it would be possible to walk around the territory and buildings for hours. But a couple of days after the flight the first emotions disappeared, thoughts were all smoothed over, and Felix slowly but surely came to realized that he is absolutely ALONE. In a foreign country. It's different here. From now on, he will have to solve all the problems himself and rely only on himself. But the guy decided to be optimistic and not distress himself ahead of time — surely on his course there will be guys like him who have moved from other countries. And Bang Chan, by the way, can help — at least one friend at this university already exists. And it seems that his help will be needed right now...</p><p>Felix couldn't find the right classroom. The schedule indicated only the building in which the group meeting would take place, but not a specific room, and the young man wandered from floor to floor for a long time, getting confused in huge and winding corridors. Time was running out, the halls were gradually filling up with students, and Felix risked being late for his first lecture in his life. There was no exit. He didn’t want to distract Chan — he probably had an important meeting with his groupmates right now, because this academic year is the last for them... But tired of wandering around the floors thoughtlessly and finally getting lost, Felix still called him.</p><p>“Hello, Chris?” he loudly called his friend by his Australian name, trying to shout down the students having fun in the corridor. “Do you have five free minutes?”</p><p>“Something happened?” he asked worriedly.</p><p>“I…” Felix looked perplexedly around the floor and the numbers on the doors. “I'm lost. Could you take me to the audience?”</p><p>“Mmm, okay, I think I'll be in time. Where are you now, describe the environment?”</p><p>“On the second floor, diplomas are hanging on one wall, photographs of dancing couples and teams on the other. There's a cupboard at the end of the corridor,” Felix described.</p><p>“Ah, I got it,” Bang Chan realized. “Go to this cupboard and wait for me there, I will come and see you.”</p><p>The freshman breathed a sigh of relief. It's hard to imagine a friend better than Chan. Felix would like to continue walking everywhere with him, but Chan has his own company, and the studio is full of things to do — he constantly writes arrangements and tries to build bridges in the music field to provide a road to the future, since a diploma is not far off. All students would have such perseverance and striving…</p><p>“There you are!” Chan stood in front of him and pulled him forward down the hallway. “Let’s go faster, I know where your classmates are going, I need to have time to take you and return to my friends, time is running out.”</p><p>“I am so grateful to you. You helped me a lot!”</p><p>“Listen, why didn't you ask the students where the meeting of your group is?” the elder one was surprised.</p><p>“I am shy…” Felix answered timidly.</p><p>“I see” Chan laughed. “Snap out of it and be more active. I may not always be there.”</p><p>“Yes, I understand. Sorry…”</p><p>“It's all right!”</p><p>Bang Chan waved at one person and greeted another. And only now Felix noticed that his friend in general now and then nods to one or another student. The feeling was created that he was familiar with the whole university.</p><p>“Do you know everyone here?” Felix asked in amazement.</p><p>“I would say ALMOST everyone!” Chan laughed again. ”I am very sociable.”</p><p>“Wow…”</p><p>“In fact, I advise you not to be shy. This is useful. Well, you know, they will help there, they will help here... You will help someone. And in general, it's cool when you have a lot of acquaintances at all faculties,” the elder started to explain. “When creative people are united by this atmosphere of art, when there is a constant exchange of ideas and inspiration, then willy-nilly you converge with the same creative people like you, and together you can create something unique. Well, either just inspire each other to be creative.”</p><p>“How great...” Felix looked at him admiringly.</p><p>Bang Chan, as a senior student, looked almost like a god in his eyes. Experience and confidence were already felt in him, his whole appearance indicated that he was firmly on his feet and was not afraid of difficulties. And how his eyes burned when he spoke with passion about the creative atmosphere at the university! Felix wanted to grow up as soon as possible and one day lead the freshmen along the corridors and talk about the dances too, and they would look at him with awe and admiration. But for now he's nobody here. And this is a reason to get better and improve.</p><p>“Do not worry! You will feel it all and you will not want to get out!” Chan encouraged, noticing his confusion.</p><p>“I'm sure!” Felix nodded. “Thanks again! I'll go get to know the group.”</p><p>“Good luck! I will definitely see you later, I will write to you when I’ll be free,” said the elder.</p><p>Felix wished him a good day and, already in a completely different mood, stepped into the auditorium, where almost the entire group of freshmen specializing in modern dance had already met.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>